Field of Invention
The invention relates to a power adaptor.
Related Art
In the era of vigorous development of portable electronic devices, most people may have a plurality of portable electronic devices at the same time such as mobile phones, tablet computers, cameras, event data recorders, and the like. Various kinds of electronic devices generally utilize batteries of different voltages. For example, a 5 V battery is utilized in a mobile phone, and a 19 V battery is utilized in a laptop. Each electronic device is equipped with its own power adaptor to adjust utility power to the appropriate voltage for charging.
Power adaptors of various kinds of electronic devices output various voltages, so they cannot be utilized interchangeably. Accordingly, when users carry electronic devices of distinct voltages at the same time, they also need to carry a plurality of power adaptors of various output voltages so as to charge respectively. Therefore, it is inconvenient for users to carry and use.